


sweeter than sweet

by celestialpink (cities)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, happy halloween motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cities/pseuds/celestialpink
Summary: Scott might have some dignity left, but when it comes to last minute Halloween candy shopping, he’s shameless.college au-ish(happy halloween!)





	sweeter than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned to write another Halloween au (with witch!mitch because I’m such a slut for witch!mitch) that’s like 5 chapters long but I, a procrastinator, has barely even written the first chapter so here’s a shitty one shot I wrote at like 3am
> 
> thanks to [joce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry) for being the love of my life and proofreading this

Scott was first notified of his current predicament when his phone rang while he was watching episode 5 of Stranger Things, Season 2 and weeping his eyes out.

Scott rubbed at his puffy eyes, paused the episode and set aside his carton of ice cream, cursing whoever interrupted his sobfest. He grabbed the phone vibrating vigorously beside him, and scowled when he saw Kirstie’s name flashing at him. Scott wasn’t surprised at all, not a single bit, but that didn’t mean he was happy about Kirstie interrupting his very important binge-watching session. He still accepted the call though, because he knew that Kirstie would just keep calling him if he didn’t.

“You have five seconds,” Scott mumbled into the phone, placing the carton back onto his lap and digging the spoon into the raspberry cheesecake ice cream forcefully. Kirstie sighed and Scott could practically see her rolling her eyes.

“Okay look, I know you don’t want to go to the Halloween party at Jeremy’s fraternity, but I just heard today that Daniel Young’s going, so you have to go.”

“And why’s that? What does Daniel Young have anything to do with me?” Scott said as he continued to shove ice cream into his mouth. Could Kirstie just hang up so he could get back to crying?

“Don’t you have like, a massive crush on him something? You literally memorised all of his classes so you can stalk him like the creepy shit you are?”

“That was two weeks ago, Kirstie. Now, I’ve decided that it’s pointless crushing over hot fuckboys that will never commit to me and that I’m better off crushing over hot celebrities whom I fully understand I have no hope of getting together with, thus relieving any fear of rejection.”

“Yeah, whatever. Will you just please come? Heck, I’ll watch Beyonce’s entire filmography with you! I’ll just come fetch you tomorrow at nine and you can like go sleep in Jeremy’s room once you’re tired or something. Please?”

“I don’t understand why you want me to co- wait, did you just say tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow’s Halloween, right? Is today not the 30th?”

Scott held his breath as he leaned forward and glanced at his laptop, eyes shifting towards the top right corner of the screen. _30 Oct_ , the menu bar displayed tauntingly, and Scott could feel a scream building in his chest.

Well, fuck.

“Okay I have something really important to do byeeeeeeeee,” Scott squealed into his phone as he hang up on Kirstie, who had proceeded to ask him (again) whether he was going or not. His mind was in a state of panic as he stumbled off his bed and in front of his closet, pushing aside racks of crumpled clothes before locating his hoodie. Scott pulled on the lilac hoodie frantically as he squeezed his feet into the pair of sneakers lying on the floor, muffled groans escaping him when he got his arm into where his head was supposed to go instead of the armhole. When he was decently dressed in his hoodie, sweatpants and untied sneakers, he immediately ran out of his room and down the stairs as fast as he could, bursting through the main door into the night.

Halloween was tomorrow, Scott had no candy, and he was panicking.

You see, the good thing about having Kevin as a friend was that his folks were rich enough to actually purchase a house for him when he went to college. Kevin didn’t quite enjoy living alone, so he asked Scott to take one of the rooms, only letting him pay dirt-cheap rent when Scott wouldn’t stop begging. Living in an actual house posed advantages- like not living in the cramped dorms- and disadvantages- like having to provide for the kids that come knocking every Halloween night. Kevin’s always away during Halloween, having to attend the Beta Sigma-something party being Deborah’s boyfriend and Deborah being part of the sorority, which meant Scott was the one who had to purchase the candy and welcome the trick-or-treaters every year. During his first year here, he had forgotten about getting candy despite Kevin reminding him to, and the heartbroken faces of the children were just too painful for Scott to bear. Ever since then, he made sure to get enough candy to ensure that no five-year-old ever looked at him with such a sad expression again. Fuck him for being so soft.

And that was why he was currently running at- Scott took his phone out his pocket and switched it on- 11:18pm towards the only store within the five-mile radius that was opened after 10pm. It was around halfway from the campus and his house, which meant it was approximately twenty minutes away. If Scott kept running, he could be there in less than half the time.

When Scott finally reached the dingy convenience store around the corner of Roosevelt Street, his entire face was flushed and his lungs were working overtime. That was the fastest he’d run in _years_. Scott pushed open the door of the store while wiping away the sweat dripping off his chin, cringing at the harsh ringing of the bell. He made his way down the aisle where he knew all the candy was located, only to freeze when he saw a boy approximately his age and sporting the most ridiculously high pair of platform boots Scott had ever seen in his life reach for what seemed to be the last large packet of candy on the entire fucking shelf.

Heck no.

“Don’t touch it!” Scott wheezed, his breaths still short and shallow from his run.

The boy turned around- dang, he was cute, with his long lashes peeking out shyly from his eyelids and his teeth pulling at his bottom lip- and gave Scott a look that pretty much equated to “What the fuck?”

“Excuse me?”

The boy sounded offended, all right. Scott tensed his jaw and pursed his lips. He didn’t run all the way here at 11pm just to go home empty-handed.

“Don’t touch that packet of Tootsie Rolls. It’s mine.”

“Uh, and who decided that?”

Scott glanced at the student card peeking out from the boy’s pocket, indicating that he went to the same college as Scott did, and decided that the boy must be an art major, with his septum piercing and purple hair. His clothes were weird as hell too, but he looked good in them somehow.

“Please just give it to me. Can’t you get something smaller?” Scott said, trying his best not to lunge forward and grab the bag sitting temptingly on the shelf.

“And why can’t you get something smaller too? Why do you need them so much?”

Scott decided that he’d give it one last shot. If the boy still wasn’t willing to give the Tootsie Rolls to him after that, he was going to run forward and duel the boy to death if he had to.

“Look, I forgot to shop for Halloween candy alright? And I’m going to have classes all day tomorrow so I pretty much won’t have enough time to go shopping for candy. I need them for the kids that come trick-or-treating at my house.”

The boy’s eyes seemed to soften, and Scott held his breath as he waited for the boy’s verdict. He might be willing to fight for that packet of candy, but it would be much more pleasant for the both of them if the boy handed it over peacefully.

“… fine. But you’re paying for my ramen.”

Scott pumped his fist in the air and cheered loudly upon hearing those words, only realising that he had done that on instinct when the boy started giggling. Scott immediately felt heat creeping onto his face, and he contemplated whether it was plausible for him to dig a hole at the spot he was standing on and bury himself in it forever.

After what seemed like eons of the cute boy laughing at an extremely embarrassed Scott, he finally let out his last giggle and grabbed the last packet of Tootsie Rolls before walking over to where Scott was.

“Come on,” he said in that crystal-clear voice of his as he grabbed Scott’s hand (WHY DID SIRENS JUST GO OFF IN SCOTT’S HEAD) and lead him to the counter.

The boy shoved the Tootsie Rolls in Scott’s hand and then shoved him in front of the cashier. Scott recognised the cashier as Lillian from English and pushed the packet in front of her, who was currently staring at her phone intently.

Lillian frowned at him from her phone, reluctantly set it aside, and scanned the Tootsie Rolls.

“That would be $12.80.”

Scott gave Lillian (who had turned back to her phone immediately after scanning the item) the friendliest smile he could muster and slipped his hand into his hoodie pocket. He dug around the small area and-

Oh, shit. Shit, shit, fuck, absolutely not.

Scott frantically started petting all his pockets, and realised after around 3 pets of each pocket that there was no hope for him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to roll into a ball and sleep for a thousand years, maybe. Scott was so close! And only to be defeated by a forgotten wallet! Fuck his life, he was going to quit college and move to Alabama and become a farmer maybe.

Just as Scott tried to decide on the politest way to run out of the store as fast as he could, he heard the boy start giggling for the second time that day. That’s great! Sure, let the cute boy laugh at his misfortune! Everything was turning out perfectly fine! 

“Did you forget your wallet?” The boy said in between giggles.

All Scott could do was nod glumly and glare at his sneakers as he blushed.

“Do you need me to pay for you? You could pay me ba-”

“OH MY GOD REALLY WOULD YOU DO THAT-”

“Uh, yup! Can you calm down and stop shaking me-”

“Oh sorry! Um, thanks a lot?” Scott said as he recoiled away from the boy, trying to give him a smile that was both apologetic and grateful.

“No problem,” the boy replied, smiling. Shit, he was even cuter when he was smiling. Those dimples were going to kill him.

The boy paid for the items successfully, smoothly, and a lot less awkwardly than Scott’s attempt had been. Soon, he found himself standing outside the store with a 360-pieces packet of Tootsie Rolls in his arms and a phone number scrawled onto his arm in purple sharpie ink.

“I really can’t thank you enough, I promise I’ll pay you back as soon as I find the time,” Scott said, the grin on his face genuine and real.

The boy smiled back at him. “It’s fine, take all the time you need.”

The boy’s eyes were soft and welcoming, and Scott realised that he was staring at them after a moment of silence. He averted his gaze and coughed. “Oh, and uh what’s your name?”

“Mitch. You?”

Mitch. Scott could get used to saying that name more often. “I’m Scott.”

“Well then, I should get going. It’s almost midnight and I have to get up in like, six hours.”

“Yeah, um, I’m gonna go too. Thanks again,” Scott said, and Mitch started walking towards the direction opposite Scott’s house.

“Remember to text me! You owe me a date!” Mitch shouted over his shoulder, waving at Scott.

Scott waved back, then froze. Wait, did Mitch just say “date”? Scott opened his lips to call for Mitch, but realised that the boy had walked into a turn and was nowhere in Scott’s view.

Scott could feel his lips stretch into a grin as he turned around and made his own journey back home.

He didn’t stop smiling until he got home and got to the second last episode of Stranger Things, Season 2.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :DD


End file.
